Harley Quinn (Arkhamverse)
Dieser Artikel behandelt die Figur Harley Quinn in den Arkham Games. Dr. Harleen Quinzel war einst Psychiaterin im Arkham Asylum und damit beauftragt den Joker zu behandeln. Allerdings fühlte sie sich immer mehr zu diesem hingezogen und war fest davon überzeugt, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Harleen Quinzel half dem Joker bei seiner Flucht aus der Anstalt und übernahm selbst die Identität von Harley Quinn, der persönlichen Gehilfin Jokers. Obwohl mehrmals von ihrem Geliebten im Stich gelassen, blieb sie auch nach seiner Niederlage gegen Batman an Jokers Seite. Biographie Batman: Arkham Asylum thumb|leftHarley Quinn half dem Joker dabei die Anstalt von Arkham zu übernehmen. Nach Arkham Sechs Monate nach den Geschehnissen im Arkham Asylum, wird Harley in eine Hochsicherheitszelle eingesperrt, und hört Gerüchte darüber, dass der Joker aufgrund der heftigen Nachwirkungen durch den Konsum des Steroids Titan bald sterben wird. Diese glaubt sie allerdings nicht, bis Harley eines Tages das Gespräch zweier Wachmänner belauscht, die sich über das baldige Ableben Jokers unterhalten, aber auch an einem Plan arbeiten, ihn umzubringen. Mit diesem Wissen tötet und ersetzt Harley eine der Wachen und verhindert so das Attentat. Zusammen mit dem Joker kapert sie ein Versorgungsboot und schleicht sich nach Arkham City, wo sich die beiden eine Operationsbasis in einer verlassenen Fabrikanlage einrichten.Vgl. Batman: Arkham City (Comic) Batman: Arkham City thumb Für den Nachfolger von Batman: Arkham Asylum wurde der Stil von Harley Quinn überarbeitet. Sie wirkt nun, aufgrund des äußerst schlechten Zustandes ihres geliebten Jokers, noch grausamer und tödlicher als zuvor. Auch ihre Kleidung wurde verändert und besteht nun aus einer Mischung von Gothic- und Biker-Elementen. Charakter Biographie Informationen * Richtiger Name: Dr. Harleen F. Quinzel * Beruf: Professionelle Verbrecherin * Standort: Gotham City * Augenfarbe: Blau * Haarfarbe: Blond * Größe: 1,70 m * Gewicht: 63 kg * Erstmals erschienen: Batman: Harley Quinn Nr. 1 (Oktober 1999) Biographie Die Psychologin Dr. Harleen Quinzel, die in der Anstalt von Arkham die Aufgabe hatte, den Joker zu betreuen, war schon bald vollkommen auf ihren Patienten fixiert. Sie half ihm, aus der Gefangenschaft zu fliehen und nahm ihre kriminelle Identität Harley Quinn an. Quinn ist eine unberechenbare, gewalttätige Verbrecherin. Ihr einziger Antrieb besteht darin, Jokers Gunst zu erlangen. Aufgrund seines bösartigen Naturells wird Quinn so zu einem seiner weiteren Opfer – allerdings zu einem sehr gefährlichen. Seit Jokers TITAN-Überdosis hat sich Harleys Geisteszustand weiter verschlechtert. Sie ist wild entschlossen, ihm wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern. Eigenschaften * Übermenschliche Stärke * Überragende Agilität und akrobatische Fähigkeiten * Vollkommene Verachtung für menschliches Leben Trivia * Wenn man ins Stahlwerk geht, um vom Joker das TITAN-Heilmittel zu bekommen, befindet sich Harley mit Isolierband an ein Rohr gefesselt und geknebelt kurz vor Jokers Büro. Wenn man ihr den Knebel abnimmt, sagt sie beim ersten Mal, dass Joker die Ausrüstung von Freeze im Kesselraum eingeschlossen hat. Wenn man ihr den Mund wieder zuklebt, sagt sie jedes Mal was anderes. Wenn man ihr den Knebel erneut abnimmt, beschimpft sie Batman und/oder sagt ihm, dass sie ihn an Joker verpetzen wird. Schwangerschaftstest * Wenn man im Stahlwerk in der Ladebucht in Jokers Büro ist, befindet sich links neben Harleys Kleiderständer am Boden ein positiver Schwangerschaftstest. * Später in Harley Quinn's Revenge allerdings sieht man, dass der Test falsch gelegen hat, da auf der Packung steht "Test may result in false positive" * Weiterer Beweis dafür, dass der Test falsch war, ist das bei HQ's Revenge noch 16 andere Tests liegen die später gemacht wurden und alle negativ sind * Außerdem drehte Harley dadurch endgültig durch, steckte Scarface, als Joker verkleidet, in ein Gitterbett und sang ihm die ganze Zeit veränderte Kinderlieder vor (Hush, little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world) Weiterführende Links Quellen thumb|left|300px|Harleys Tonbänder aus Arkham Asylum in Deutsch Kategorie:Arkhamverse Charaktere Kategorie:Harley Quinn Zusammenfassung